frizerismoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Police Chase Ends In Freeway Carnage
Police Chase Ends In Freeway Carnage is the second episode of the series and continues where the previous episode left off. In this episode, a police vehicle spots the target - a silver Charger - near Death Hollow Canyon in Utah. The suspect then initiates a police pursuit, causing many crashes along the way. Eventually, the Charger gets into a dry box trailer attached to a semi truck while in a tunnel, losing the cops shortly after. Plot Summary The BeamNG TV News Channel reports that 9 people were killed and 14 more were injured following the devastating chain reaction accident at the Matrix Freeway on October 16th. The police have closed off the area, while tow trucks are carrying the wrecks away from the scene. The channel then states that the police are on a lookout for a silver Dodge Charger. A few weeks later, while meeting up with the driver of the black Oldsmobile (Black Widow) at the parking lot near Death Hollow Canyon, a police unit spots the driver of the silver Charger (Hellhound). The Season 1 Finale revealed that someone from a short distance (Andy) had called 911; the dispatcher sent a patrol unit to investigate. It also revealed the reason why Black Widow and Hellhound met up (they were discussing about the recent events that took place). The ensuing police chase causes several accidents, as well as a few wrecked police vehicles. At one point, Hellhound enters a tunnel; a few police units have blocked the exit after letting a semi with a dry box trailer through the tunnel. Eventually, after a police unit chasing down the criminal reaches the blockade and realizes that the suspect was nowhere to be seen, the police units conclude that the truck they let through a few minutes ago had their target; however, they end up chasing an identical truck and dry box trailer that does not have the suspect (likely carrying different cargo). The semi with the silver Charger inside the dry box trailer escapes on a different road. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - silver/chrome Dodge Charger SRT-8 Black Widow - black Oldsmobile Delta 88 Sweeper - black Gavril T75 with a dry box trailer Andy - beige 1965 Ford Mustang GT Hardtop Coupe (revealed to be present in the Season Finale) Trivia * In terms of release date, this episode was the first of the entire series to have text dialogue for characters, as well as the first to include police chatter (possibly sourced from a Need for Speed game). ** In addition, Hellhound was formally introduced in this episode; a dialogue for the character was shown, and said character was asking for some help to evade the police. * The actual number of casualties (a term used for the total number of deaths and injuries) is currently unknown. Based on the number of crashes, the Police Chase may have caused approximately 15 casualties (likely composed of 11 injuries and 4 deaths, depending on the severity of the accidents). * According to FrIzErIs, production of this episode took 2 and a half weeks; a total of 150 hours were spent in that time period. Over 400 GB of footage consisting of 582 clips were recorded. 18 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. * The original episode featured an ETK 854t police unit with a German police (Polizei) livery, which wouldn't make any sense in real life as the series took place in the United States. This was corrected in the Season 1 Finale, with a generic police livery replacing the Polizei livery. Video